Love Will Lead You Back
by midnight-cat
Summary: Confused about his feelings for Sasuke, Naruto finds himself drinking in a bar. A determined Sasuke finds him. Waking up the next morning, Naruto finds himself next to Sasuke. How will he react when he learns of what Sasuke did the night before?


_Prepare for a really long one shot. When I started it originally, it was multi-chapter. I've decided against this and just combined the chapters since it was never intended to be very long. This story doesn't follow the canonical timeline. So, expect something that deviates from canon. I started to think, what would happen if Sasuke used the Mangekyo Sharingan on Naruto and came up with this story. I've tried not to make the characters seem OOC, so please bear with me! Prepare for smut and lots of it!  
_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own the characters of Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

* * *

 _ **Touch passion when it comes your way…It's rare enough as it is. Don't walk away when it calls you by name. – J. Michael Straczynski**_

Hazy blue eyes opened as their owner tried to recollect just what exactly had happened. Silently cursing the fox for not easing the pain in his skull, he fought back the sudden onrush of nausea. _Definitely crossing drinking off of my list – this pain just isn't worth the hassle._ One quick glance was all it took to convince Naruto that this wasn't his bedroom…the furnishings being too opulent to be mistaken as his own sparsely decorated room. Rising to a sitting position on the bed, he tried to remember the events of the night before. Although the memories tended to be a bit fuzzy, they all centered on Sasuke in some fashion. He nearly groaned at that realization. Well, wasn't this just fucking lovely? Wouldn't you know it? You spend your waking time trying to avoid a person, and then when you think you've succeeded, everything falls apart. Speaking of which, where had the bastard gone to? His heart lurched straight into his stomach as his ears picked up the sound of someone breathing next to him. Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, he forced his eyes to look over to his left. He prayed that he wasn't right…but one glance told him differently. Spiky, black hair and pale skin met his eyes as he spied the sleeping form of his friend/rival next to him. Praying to any gods that would listen, he checked underneath the covers, only to slump in mortification as he realized that he wasn't wearing _any_ clothing. Bets were good that Sasuke was in the same predicament as he was. Nearly swearing as his hormones kicked into overdrive at the thought, he fought the urge to check. _Oh no! We've already done enough as it is! Okay, yeah, he does look molestable lying there, but we are_ _ **so**_ _not doing anything!_ Naruto might appear to be dim-witted at times, but even _he_ could put two and two together. Shifting on the bed caused a sharp pain to ripple through his ass, leaving him no grandiose notions on just _who_ had been on the bottom the night before. _Why does this not surprise me? Okay, let's all have a good laugh at Uzumaki Naruto's expense because he's just been used as the Uchiha's bitch!_ Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he wondered how he was going to get out of this situation with his sanity and body parts intact. And let's face it – the meeting of Chidori and his dick wasn't something that was high on his to-do list.

As he'd been piecing together the mystery of the night before, he had failed to notice that he was being studied by dark eyes. Sasuke watched as a blush dotted his friend, now lover's face. Smirking as images of a night filled with passion ran through his memory. But his expression soon faltered as he remembered using the Mangekyo Sharingan on an inebriated Naruto to control Kyuubi, since controlling the Biju would allow him to control Naruto as well. Having realized his feelings had deepened in concern to his friend, he had rashly acted on impulse, wanting nothing more than to revel in the feel of Naruto's body. Not knowing if his friend felt the same almost kept him from doing this insane act, but he had persisted anyway. Willing to take his chance, he had waited until he was sure that Naruto was completely plastered before capturing him in the Mangekyo's illusion. Maybe then he'd finally discover why Naruto had been ignoring him.

Naruto sensed someone looking at him and turned back to look over at his _bedmate_ …gods, even the word made him cringe! "So, you're finally awake, teme? Good. Maybe you can enlighten me on what _exactly_ happened last night."

Sasuke made a dismissive noise as he sat up. "Dobe, I hope you're more intelligent than that. Don't tell me you can't figure it out." He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to straighten out the tangles.

"Don't call me 'dobe', bastard! Yeah, I figured it out after discovering I wasn't wearing any clothes and that my ass felt as though it'd been used for target practice." Folding his arms across his chest, he added sulkily, "You know exactly what I meant. I was referring to _how_ this happened. It's not like I'd just use any chance to jump into bed with _you_!" _Yeah, keep on talking, maybe you'll believe it eventually._ If consciences could be killed, the glare Naruto sent should have it pushing up daisies by now. _You know you like the bastard, so why don't you just admit it. How cowardly can you be?_

Sasuke ignored the pain those words caused, instead choosing to say, "Well, lots of women would kill to be in your position, dobe."

Naruto snorted as he replied, "Yeah, well, I'm not like your rabid horde of fangirls. I'm just glad that Sakura and Ino gave up on the idea of you being their boyfriend a long time ago. Makes 'em less scary that way in my opinion…'sides there are a lot more to take their place, anyway."

"At least you can finally say you got laid. Seriously, we were beginning to wonder who you were waiting for all this time."

Naruto sputtered as his face turned a deeper shade of red. "Bastard, that's _none_ of your fucking business! What were you implying – that I just whore myself out to anyone who's willing to fuck the 'demon brat'? I've got standards, you know!"

Not expecting him to get that upset by his comment, Sasuke silently watched as Naruto ranted. When Naruto became quiet finally he asked, "Are you quite finished? I didn't mean it that way, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as he got off of the bed, wincing again at the stabbing pain in his ass. He soon located his clothes and began putting them on. The sooner he was away from Sasuke the better. Ignoring the other male, he turned to walk out of the bedroom.

"Naruto, wait a minute – where are you going?!" Sasuke scrambled out of the bed after his friend, grabbing his clothes as he went.

Naruto had just finished putting his sandals on when he heard the sound of running footsteps. Glancing back, he saw Sasuke standing behind him wearing only his black pants, his dark blue shirt tightly grasped in his fist. "I'm going home, Sasuke, and forget that this ever happened between us. I suggest you do the same." With those parting words, he opened the door and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Sasuke could only gape as the door closed behind Naruto. Damn it, this wasn't how things were supposed to go! Knowing that he had possibly screwed up his friendship with Naruto permanently by what he had done, Sasuke knew that he had to be the one who told him. If Naruto found out another way…that would spell trouble for him. Naruto might have forgiven him in the past, but this might be the one betrayal that would push him over the line.

* * *

Naruto had flung his sandals off as he entered his apartment. First on his agenda was a nice, long shower – preferably hot. It couldn't entirely erase what had happened last night, but it would be close enough. What had possessed him to have sex with his friend? Yeah, he could blame it on the alcohol, but he didn't think that was the sole reason for his hopping into the sack with Sasuke. Not wanting to think on it any further, he stepped into the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Seeing his image in the mirror, he almost screamed aloud at the sight of the many hickies adorning his body. _Great…not only was my ass used as target practice, I was mistaken for a fucking chew toy!_ Muttering obscenities under his breath, he stepped into his shower. After he'd almost scrubbed himself raw in the shower, he crawled onto his bed clad in loose pajama pants. Considering all that had happened, he was just content to lay there and look at his ceiling. Something about the whole affair was off. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew there was something more. His eyes soon drifted shut as he relaxed, not prepared for what he'd soon dream.

 _Smoke hung in the noisy bar as both the shinobi and civilian populations mingled, enjoying a nice drink and company after a busy day. Naruto, just having come off of a mission, relaxed at a table near the back of the bar. He absently ran his finger along the rim of his cup, blue eyes focused on the rippling surface of the sake. Through both Jiraiya and Tsunade, he'd gained an acquired taste for the strong liquor. Two empty bottles sat to the side as he started on his third. Idly wondering if getting drunk out of his mind would drown the horny little demon that resided in his mind, he almost laughed aloud._

 _The mission had been pulled off without a hitch, but that wasn't what had his mind spiraling in confusion. It concerned one Uchiha Sasuke, a fact that made him sometimes wonder if he wasn't going insane. Sasuke had been back for about a year now, after having disbanded Team Hawk and coming back to Konoha. Chaos had reigned for that entire span of time with the Elders responsible for demanding the destruction of the Uchiha clan being punished for their heinous actions. Sasuke was now the_ _ **true**_ _last Uchiha, a fact that he was reminded of daily after being allowed to move back into his family's estate. Naruto and Sakura had been there for their friend as he tried to re-integrate back into society._

 _And that's when Naruto noticed the changing of his feelings towards his friend. He tried to grapple with it, even asking Sakura her advice on the matter. Having gotten over her childhood crush on the Uchiha, she couldn't help but comment that it was about time he finally noticed how he felt. Naruto was certain that she'd been calling him dense for not realizing it sooner, but really! How do you react when you just wake up one morning and realize, "Hey – I think I've got romantic feelings for my friend!" Not wanting to dwell on the matter, he tried to pretend that the feelings didn't exist or were just normal teenage hormones. When those brilliant ideas didn't help, he'd take mission after mission, not staying in the village for a long period of time. He still remembered Tsunade's last words to him after he reported back to her. "Naruto, you can't keep this up! You've taken more than enough missions. I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm banning you from taking any new missions for_ _ **at least**_ _two weeks. And don't even think about arguing with me on this! If you keep going at this pace you'll only burn yourself out. Maybe this enforced vacation time of yours will help you to figure out what it is you're running from!"_

 _And so here he was on the first night of his "vacation". Bored out of his skull and hating every minute of it. His eyes widened as he thought he saw black hair out of the corner of his vision. Praying that it wasn't who he was trying to hide from, he nearly groaned aloud when Sasuke spotted him and began to walk over to where he was sitting. Averting his eyes, he ignored the raven-haired young man as he sat down across from him. Naruto had always found irony to be a funny thing, except when it occurred to him. Now that the object of his nightly fantasies was sitting opposite of him, his traitorous hormones decided to come out swinging! Idly wondering if he could just off himself by banging his head repeatedly on the table, he didn't notice Sasuke glancing curiously at him._

" _What's been with the weird behavior lately, dobe? First, you act like you can't stand to be near me and then the next minute I hear you're continuously going on missions. Have I done something that's upset you?"_

' _Oh, you mean besides abandoning me when we were younger and trying to kill me several times whenever we fought? And let's not forget the nice case of raging hormones that miraculously seem to torment me if I even_ _ **think**_ _about you. Other than that, why should I be upset?' "It's nothing, teme, so don't worry about it. 'Sides, I can't go on missions now anyway due to baa-chan's imposing a forced vacation on me." Taking a sip from his cup, he eyed Sasuke over its rim. He was having trouble deciphering Sasuke's intentions, a fact which should have had him worried. Dark eyes stared intently back at him and he had to squelch the sudden stirring in certain anatomy that_ _ **really**_ _shouldn't be awake right now._

" _Bullshit, Naruto! Something's wrong and you're just not telling me! One minute you're chasing me always saying you'll bring me back and then, when you finally_ _ **do**_ _, you act as if I don't exist. Sakura knows why you're acting this way, but she won't say why. So if she knows about it and it's not making her worried in the least, then I'm betting that it has something to do with me. Am I right?"_

' _Damn genius…should have guessed he'd figure it out.' Making a mental note to thank Sakura later for not spilling his secret, he simply shrugged. "You may or may not be right, teme. Anyway, like I said before, it's nothing you should know about." 'For now anyway…once I get things straightened out, then maybe you'll know.' He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard the sound of a fist hitting the table. Seeing curious glances being sent their way, he hissed out, "Do you fucking mind? We_ _ **are**_ _in public, remember? Or do you want people thinking you're batshit crazy again?!"_

" _Like I give a shit about what they think of me!" Sasuke snarled back. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Honestly, how bad could it be?"_

' _Do you really want an answer to that? This could have the potential to screw_ _ **everything**_ _up, and I'm not about to let that happen.' Naruto didn't reply to that loaded question, instead choosing to tip back his cup of sake and toss the rest of the fiery contents down, his eyes never meeting Sasuke's._

 _Sasuke nearly growled in frustration at how stubborn Naruto was being. Things had been fine when he was brought back, but it didn't take long until Naruto started to change, finding excuses not to be around him. This didn't set well with the Uchiha. Not one bit. Almost three years away from Naruto had been enough for him to finally figure out what he wanted in his life. He wanted Naruto. End of story. Thanks to those fucking corrupt council elders, he'd lost years of his life being made to focus on killing an innocent man – his brother. Bound by his desire for revenge, he'd willingly lost himself in the search for power, not caring if he hurt anyone on the way there. And Naruto had been the one that he'd hurt the most. Yet, he kept chasing after him, never giving up hope that he'd one day convince the Uchiha to come home. So why now was he avoiding him? Nothing made sense. A plan started to form as he remembered what Itachi had told him of the Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _Taking a quick breath, he waited for Naruto to let down his guard. The moment his cup hit the table, Sasuke made his move. "Naruto, look at me." Confused blue eyes glanced his way and were soon caught in the ensnaring spell of his kekkei genkai. Eyes slid closed as Naruto slumped forward onto the table. Deactivating his Sharingan, Sasuke quickly rose out of his seat. Walking around to where Naruto was seated, he pulled him to his feet with ease. Placing some money on the table, he helped Naruto out of the bar, glad that no one was giving him any trouble._

* * *

 _Sasuke was glad that it was dark outside as they left the bar. This way no one would spot them if he was lucky. They weren't that far from the bar when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 'Shit, it's Sakura! She'll put two and two together and figure things out!' His hold on Naruto tightened as his teammate came nearer. Calmly he replied, "What do you want, Sakura? I'm kind of busy here," as he tilted his head towards Naruto, indicating that the younger man was whom he was referring to._

 _Sakura's green eyes widened as she took in the state of her friend. "What happened to Naruto?" Through conversation with her teacher, she knew that Naruto had been placed on a mandatory vacation. Privately she agreed with the decision, knowing that her friend was fast approaching the breaking point. It didn't help matters that he continually kept beating himself up over Sasuke. She wanted to help but knew that it wasn't her place to butt in. This was a matter that they had to figure out for themselves._

 _Sasuke snorted dismissively as he tried to keep his nerves calm. It was best to keep up his bastard act so Sakura wouldn't start asking more questions. "When I came in earlier, I spotted him at one of the tables trying to drink his stupid ass into a stupor. He'd barely say anything to me. The only thing I could get out of him was that he was on an "enforced vacation" as he called it on the Hokage's orders. I just wanted to know why he's been ignoring me like I'm some plague bearer, but talking to him was like trying to get Kakashi to give up his porn."_

 _Sakura laughed nervously at that. But on the inside, she was extremely worried about her teammate. 'Naruto…have you resorted to alcohol to try and get Sasuke-kun out of your system?' She badly wanted to tell Sasuke why Naruto was like this, but she wouldn't break her friend's confidence. "Is he okay then, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke felt a twinge in his back as Naruto's weight started to shift heavily onto him. Readjusting his grip on the younger man, he replied, "He's okay, just passed out from all of the sake he's drunk. I was on my way to taking him back to my house since it's closer than his apartment. If you don't mind, Sakura, I'd like to get him home as quickly as possible. He isn't as lightweight as he looks." His conscience mocked him as he recalled that Naruto's sudden unconscious state had been his doing._

" _O-of course, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry!" She could only watch as Sasuke turned and continued walking towards the Uchiha complex. 'Take care of him, Sasuke-kun. He needs you more than you know.'_

 _Their destination was soon reached as Sasuke unlocked the door to his home. And not too soon, either, since Naruto's weight was beginning to become heavy. Pausing slightly to toe off his sandals, he shifted slightly and pulled Naruto's sandals off as well. Once inside his bedroom, he laid Naruto gently onto his bed. He hadn't yet shown signs of awakening, but Sasuke knew he wouldn't have much time. Kyuubi was already probably trying to fight the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan on his host. The proud demon still resented to this day being ensnared once by his ancestor, so he'd try to remedy it from happening a second time._

' _ **Wake up, Naruto!'**_ _The annoying, gravelly voice reverberated through the fuzziness in his mind._ _ **'Are you just going to let the Uchiha brat get away with using his cursed eyes on us? I refuse to be controlled again!'**_

 _Red, slit eyes cracked open, their color evidence that the fox demon was fighting against the Mangekyo's hold. Even though the room was dark, outlined in the light emanating from the window, he saw Sasuke standing near him. His dark eyes stared at him, never wavering. Confusion shot through him at what was happening. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke pressuring him to tell why he was avoiding him. "Sasuke," he began as he licked suddenly dry lips, "why are you doing this? Why betray me again?"_

 _Sasuke knew the moment Naruto awoke, watching as those eyes focused on him, as he saw the Kyuubi's influence leaking through with the change in Naruto's eyes. One question soon had him doubting his actions, as he heard the hurt that laced Naruto's voice. 'He thinks I'm betraying him? I can't let him continue thinking that.' He slowly crawled onto the bed where Naruto lay. Reaching out his hand, he gently brushed back strands of silky, golden blond hair. "I'm not betraying you, Naruto. I could never hurt you again. I swear it." With that being spoken, he gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. The lips underneath his were stiff until he felt them soften as Naruto deepened the kiss. Relief swept through him at Naruto not rejecting him. Could this be what Sakura had been hinting at when he'd spoken to her about Naruto's behavior? Did Naruto have feelings for him as well?_

 _Naruto warily observed Sasuke as he got onto the bed. He instinctively wanted to crawl backward and away from his predator, but he stopped wanting to run when he heard Sasuke's reply to his question. That gentle voice and those words – could this really be the cold Uchiha he knew? Before he knew what was happening, he felt a hand brushing aside his bangs as smooth lips soon touched his. Stupefied, he didn't know what to do at first. This was a dream – it had to be. And if it was a dream then he'd willingly go along with it._

 _Sasuke was in heaven…there was no other way to describe it. Those soft lips beneath his, the feel of Naruto's warm body…he didn't want to be anywhere else than here at this moment. Coaxingly, he used his tongue to get Naruto to open his mouth, as the silky muscle traced teasingly across the full bottom lip. The corner of his mouth quirked up as those delicious lips fell open and he was allowed entrance. The essence of sake hit his tongue first as it explored the warm cavern. Then the taste of the liquor was joined by something sweet and spicy. He knew then that he could get addicted to this taste…wanted to taste and sample it more than this one time. Deepening the kiss, he heard the needy whimper as it passed Naruto's lips, satisfied that it was_ _ **him**_ _making the blond respond like this. Reluctantly breaking away from that sweet mouth, he looked down at his soon-to-be lover, watching as the red gradually faded away to be replaced by the familiar blue color. Naruto was panting softly as he gazed back at Sasuke, the older man seeing the emotions that were swimming in those azure depths. Confusion, lust, and was he imagining things…or did he see love in them as well? Raising a shaking hand, he gently traced the whisker marks on Naruto's face, noting that his skin was soft here as well. He absently wondered where else his skin was soft at and he was intent on finding out._

 _Naruto forgot how to even think as he felt Sasuke's tongue gently rub against his mouth. Wet heat followed, blazing a path across his skin. His befuddled mind recognized what Sasuke was unconsciously asking and he opened his mouth to him. Sulkily noting that even then the bastard had the nerve to smirk at him, he couldn't help the whimper that passed through his lips. Damn…who knew that the Uchiha was_ _ **this**_ _good?! Deciding two could play at this game, he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting the salty sweet taste that lay inside. What he was experiencing now was better than what he'd dreamt of…and they hadn't even gotten to the best point yet. He almost whimpered again as he felt Sasuke pull away, not wanting to lose that intimate contact with the Uchiha. Panting, he saw dark black eyes gazing into his – and he almost gasped at what he saw there. The man who he had feelings for, had felt so confused over, felt the same as he did? Lust was plainly seen in his eyes, but he could see the undercurrent of love that lurked beneath it. Then he felt it…the hand that was gently stroking his face over the spot where his whisker marks resided. His eyes almost watered at the touch. It was becoming harder and harder to not believe that this was some type of dream. Gathering his courage, he moved so that Sasuke was now lying beneath him. Naruto almost laughed at the shocked expression that crossed Sasuke's face – bet the bastard hadn't seen_ _ **that**_ _coming!_

" _Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sasuke hadn't expected to one minute be the seducer and then the next lying flat on his back with Naruto straddling him. He bit back a groan as Naruto shifted and brought his ass into contact with Sasuke's cock. "Damn it, dobe, if you keep that up…" He trailed off as he saw the vulpine smile that lit up Naruto's face. 'Oh shit…I know that expression. He's enjoying this.' Sasuke said nothing more as he gave himself up to Naruto's whim. He had expected Naruto to trust him…was it not only fair that he do the same?_

 _Heat flowed through him as he shifted against Sasuke, his eyes taking in the pleasured expression on Sasuke's face as his ass sensually rubbed against the other male's cock. Hearing Kurama laughing in his mind, he knew the fox was glad that he'd gained somewhat of an upper hand. "What am I doing, Sasuke? I'm going to explore every inch of your body and enjoy it. You didn't think I was going to let you have_ _ **all**_ _the fun, now did you?" His eyes glittered lustily as he took in Sasuke's body. "And you're wearing entirely_ _ **too**_ _many clothes. Allow me to remedy that."_

 _Reaching over, he slid his hands underneath Sasuke's dark blue shirt, reveling in the feel of satiny smooth skin that was unveiled beneath his fingertips. His fingertips slinked closer to his target, each touch of skin pushing the shirt up higher. Gently maneuvering the shirt over Sasuke's head and releasing his arms from their fabric imprisonment, he tossed it aside not caring where it landed. He had other, more_ _ **important**_ _things to be caring about now. And the main thing he cared about right now was spread deliciously half-naked before him, black pants riding low on narrow hips. Making a show of licking his lips, he felt pleased as he saw those dark eyes watching him._ _ **He**_ _was the one getting this reaction out of Sasuke, not his little fangirls or fanboys…no it was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha. Speaking of reactions, he felt a hard one poking him in his ass. "Hmmm…feels like you're enjoying this_ _ **very**_ _much, Sa-su-ke. And I'm just getting started." He fought down the intense blush as Kurama unabashedly started sending him lewd thoughts concerning the Uchiha. 'Shit, is that even anatomically possible? Stop with the Sex Positions 101, would ya?! Damned perverted furball!'_

 _Sasuke felt himself melt into a gooey puddle at Naruto's words. The younger man had done a complete 180 since he'd started talking to him in the bar. From first ignoring him as though he didn't exist to wanton hedonist as soon as Sasuke started kissing him, he didn't know what to make of it all. As if he'd start complaining about it! This was right up there with every perverted fantasy or wet dream he'd had of the blond and he intended to make it last. Then he felt Naruto's weight shift as his ass came into direct contact with his hardening cock. He almost went cross-eyed with the pleasure that gentle friction caused. He could only watch, his synapses temporarily fried, as Naruto started to undress him. The gentle sweep of his hands belied the calloused skin as Sasuke felt them slowly inch up his shirt, caressing him as they went. God…the sight of Naruto licking his lips as though Sasuke were a gourmet buffet of ramen made his muscles tighten in anticipation. And the way he rolled out the syllables of his name…damn it! He was harder at that moment than he'd been his entire life! Noticing the blush that lit up Naruto's face, he taunted, "What's the matter, dobe? Is it getting to be too much for you?"_

 _Naruto's eyes narrowed at the taunt. Suddenly smiling wickedly, he retorted, "You wish you were too much for me, teme. I was just contemplating the_ _ **positions**_ _the furball was telling me about. But ya know, I don't think you're_ _ **that**_ _flexible. But damn, would that be hot to try!" He could only snicker as he saw Sasuke's face totally blank out. 'Oops…was that a little too much for the teme to handle? Looks as though his brain's just totally shut down…wait a second is that blood I see?' Peering closer, he could now definitely see the trail of blood leaking from one side of the Uchiha's nose. 'Oh shit, now I've gone and given him ideas. Well, let's make the most of it and molest him while he's out of it.' His hand started to slowly stroke up Sasuke's side, feeling as his fingers encountered firm muscle underneath that delicious-looking skin. Deciding that his fingers shouldn't have all the fun tonight, he bent down and teasingly traced his tongue over that hot, silky skin. Yes, this was a taste that he could_ _ **definitely**_ _get used to. Naruto felt the tremors that wracked that strong body as his tongue licked a trail up Sasuke's stomach. Chuckling softly, he bent his head to sample the rosy pink nipples that were begging for his undivided attention. First licking and then catching the sensitive skin between his teeth, he gently tugged, enjoying watching as it stiffened. Not wanting to leave its twin out, he gave it the same treatment. Moans started to assault his ears and he surmised that Sasuke's brain had started functioning again. Not finished, he eased back down, groaning as his own hard cock encountered the delicious friction the motion wrought. Flicking Sasuke a teasing glance, he traced a finger over the sprinkling of hair that started below his navel. The bucking motion that soon followed pretty much told Naruto that Sasuke was_ _ **definitely**_ _sensitive there! 'Huh…if he liked that, then he's going to_ _ **love**_ _this!' Bending down once more, he laid worship to the area that reached between Sasuke's navel and his cock, his tongue bathing the sensitive skin. A sharp cry was his reward as he felt hands entangle in his hair and pull. Wincing at the tugging of his hair, Naruto made a quick mental note about that little erogenous zone._

 _Sasuke hadn't known how to react when he heard Naruto start to mention positions and flexibility. His poor brain couldn't process all the naughty images that were sent stampeding through it and he faintly felt the trickle of blood as it flowed from his nose. All thoughts came back online pretty quickly when he felt Naruto caressing and licking his stomach. Then the heat surged as he felt that talented mouth attach itself to his nipples as it licked and tugged at the skin. He thought he heard someone moaning, only to realize that it was him. He thought he knew all of his erogenous spots until the dobe discovered a new one. His body involuntarily bucked up as he felt that finger trace so closely towards his cock. Damn it, the dobe was so close! He cried aloud as he felt that same sinful tongue lathe gently at that spot, his hands fisting in the blond's hair. It was beginning to be too much. His cock was so hard it was painful and he knew that if the blond teased him anymore, he'd come on the spot. While Naruto was unaware, he reversed their positions as he rolled the blond beneath him. Wide blue eyes looked at him, confusion clearly written as to how he'd got back on the bottom again. "You've had your fun, Na-ru-to, but now it's time for me to have some of my own, ne?"_

 _Deciding to throw Sasuke's words back into his face, Naruto retorted, "Are you sure that_ _ **you**_ _can handle me, teme?"_

 _Instead of replying to the taunt, Sasuke decided to let his actions speak for him. Aggressive fingers mimicked Naruto's earlier actions as Sasuke slid his hands underneath the blond's shirt. Up and over the blond head it went, flying somewhere behind Sasuke. His mouth grew dry as he saw all of the golden skin that was placed on display before him. And right now it was all his! Bending down, he captured those plump lips again, intent on showing Naruto nothing but pleasure. Breaking the kiss, he continued down Naruto's body, placing heated kisses at each inch of skin that he encountered. Pausing to nuzzle gently at his throat, Sasuke bit the skin gently, almost teasingly. Hearing the whimper that followed, he smiled. Getting back to the task at hand, he continued on his former path. His mouth paid homage to those caramel-colored nipples, teasing them to stiff, pointed peaks. Harsh panting filled his ears as he licked and nipped his way down the lean stomach, teasing the patch of skin that lay between Naruto's navel and his cock. Enthralled, he watched as the seal made its presence known, the black, inky marks pulsing with chakra. Smirking, he reached up and laid worship to that area with his tongue, his cock swelling even more as he heard the keening cry that escaped Naruto's lips. Finishing with his worship, he gently placed a kiss on the skin before looking up at the man he loved. Hazy blue eyes observed him from a flushed and sweaty face, sweat already beginning to dot his torso._

 _Leaning back, he palmed the other male's hard cock that he could feel straining against the denim material of his jeans. "Do you have something for me, Naruto?" He all but purred the question, as he swiftly unsnapped and unzipped the jeans. Silky red boxers met his eyes as did the dripping cock that was swiftly escaping its confines. "Let me help you with that." Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the blond's pants, he tugged them off, Naruto lifting his hips up to give him some assistance. Drool almost escaped his mouth as he took in the sight of Naruto lying naked save for his boxers. Slowly stripping the blond of his boxers, he could only gaze in wonder at the cock that stood proudly at attention from a nest of golden blond hair. Entranced, he grasped its base, fingers grazing the turgid skin. Looking directly into Naruto's lust-darkened blue eyes, he ran his tongue over the wet slit, his senses going into overdrive at the taste. The salty yet sweet flavor made him want more. His tongue explored, mapping out patterns on the weeping flesh. Little biting nips were placed on the head, his tongue soothing the slight stinging. Wrapping his mouth around the hot flesh, he gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, enjoying the now pleading moans that Naruto made. His free hand was placed on Naruto's hip to keep him from choking him. Combining the suction of his mouth and the pumping of his hand, Sasuke knew he'd have Naruto coming soon. The slight hitch in Naruto's breathing and tensing of his muscles gave Sasuke the warning he needed. Greedily, he drank everything that Naruto offered him, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. Giving the slit one last lick, he removed his lips from Naruto's softening cock, the taste of his semen still lingering in his mouth._

 _Naruto's cry of pleasure at Sasuke's teasing touches nearly undid him. He saw the blazing heat that filled those eyes as Sasuke stripped his shirt from his torso and then…oh God, those amazing things he did with his tongue! Not an inch of him was left uncovered by Sasuke's tongue. And then there was the seal licking…he never thought that area of his body could be_ _ **so**_ _sensitive. If he thought that was amazing, it was nothing compared to the blowjob he was given. Sure he'd been one-on-one with himself, but to have someone else stroke and suck his cock? Now that was heaven! All too soon it ended and he felt his muscles coiling up as that pit of fire in his stomach yearned to be released. God, if he thought that what Sasuke did with his seal was erotic, it was nothing like seeing that dark head of hair between his thighs. They hadn't even gotten to the best part and already he felt like he was dying._

 _Sasuke quickly removed his pants and boxers, kicking them out of his way. Naruto was the epitome of debauchery as he lay there, panting, his body glistening with sweat. Reaching over to open the nightstand, he blindly searched the little tube of lubricant. Sasuke cheered mentally as he finally located it. He turned to look back at Naruto and asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Naruto? Because I can't promise you that I'll be able to stop later."_

" _Teme, if I didn't want to, would I have been as submissive as I have? Now get the hell on with it!"_

 _Sasuke smirked at his answer. "Just remember that you asked for it, dobe." Crawling back over to Naruto, he gently spread the tanned thighs, his gaze centered on the puckered hole that was just waiting for him. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, ok?" At Naruto's nod, he opened the tube and squeezed some of the slippery substance on his fingers. Touching the skin gently, he spread the lube around and on the skin of Naruto's entrance, his finger easing its way inside the tight passage. He stopped when he heard Naruto's hiss of pain. "Naruto, are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine, bastard. It's just a little uncomfortable having a finger where it doesn't belong. Don't stop, damn it…keep going!"_

 _Chuckling softly at Naruto's attitude, he flexed his finger, feeling as the walls gently caressed it. The feel of that heat was almost too much to bear and he only had_ _ **one**_ _finger inside! He almost groaned aloud as he imagined his cock being there in place of his fingers. Looking to make it more pleasurable for Naruto, his fingers sought out the blond's prostate, his smirk widening at the sudden, loud moan – found it! Stroking that flesh gently, his cock throbbed painfully as he heard Naruto's moans increase. Once he had determined that one finger didn't hurt Naruto as bad, he added a second and third, scissoring his fingers to stretch the muscles of Naruto's passage. He barely had time to blink before a tanned hand brought his head down to meet those plump lips again. Pulling back from the heated kiss, he read the "Get going already!" look in Naruto's eyes. His wish was Sasuke's command! Hooking his arms underneath Naruto's legs, he pushed them up until Naruto was almost bent double. Having already regained his erection, the blond's cock dripped pre-cum as it lay against his stomach. Placing the tip of his cock at the stretched entrance, he slowly pressed in, his eyes closing as the tight heat surrounded him. Inch by agonizing inch he moved forward until he was fully seated against Naruto. Naruto had been quiet during this time, but he'd heard the slight hitches and pained gasps that had managed to slip from his lips. Rubbing a hand against a tanned thigh, he waited for Naruto to tell him it was okay. A shaky nod later and he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, relishing the friction that rubbed alongside his cock. "Damn, Naruto, you have no idea how good this feels right now! You're gripping my cock so tightly as though you don't want it to leave."_

 _It felt strange to have a finger being inserted into his ass, even as he tensed at the burning sensation. Hissing in pain, he felt Sasuke stop as he asked him if he was alright. Assuring him that he was, Naruto told him to continue. That's when the burning pain shifted to what felt like lightning shooting through his very veins. Whatever Sasuke was touching, Naruto wished he'd keep doing it! Before he had time to think, one finger turned to two and then three. Growing quickly frustrated, he reached up to grab Sasuke's face and pulled him towards him. Initiating a quick, heated kiss he tried to impart the message that enough was enough and to get the hell on with it. And of course, the bastard had to start smirking! He was enjoying this_ _ **way**_ _too much. Briefly wondering if Sasuke's intent was to turn him into a Naruto-shaped pretzel as his legs were forced up and into his chest, he could only gasp as he felt Sasuke ease into him, so slowly that it felt as though he were being ripped in two. Burning pain rippled through his ass as he felt the hard, thickness of Sasuke's cock spread his passage open. He couldn't help the tears that suddenly swam at the corners of his eyes or the pained gasps as he fought to calm down. Through the haze of pain, he felt Sasuke gently stroking the inside of his thigh, trying to help him calm down. Eventually, the pain faded to a tolerable level and he nodded. As Sasuke pulled out and then thrust back in, he felt the pleasurable feeling start to build. "Sa-su-ke," he moaned, "please! Fuck me 'till I can't move!"_

 _What Sasuke was feeling now was ten, no twenty times better than_ _ **any**_ _dream he'd had! The velvet heat that gripped him, causing such pleasurable friction, beat the hell out of jacking himself off. Knowing he probably wouldn't last much longer, he raised Naruto's left leg to rest on his shoulder, increasing the depth of his thrusts. Naruto moaned and writhed continuously now, his hips pushing back to meet Sasuke's thrusts as his hand wandered down to stroke his neglected erection – fingers eagerly fisting the now reddened flesh. Sasuke knew the moment his cock hit Naruto's over-stimulated prostate. The blond started to howl wildly, his mouth hanging open as that piece of flesh was incessantly abused. "That's right, baby, I want you to scream my name. Come for me, Naruto, stroke yourself until you explode."_

 _When Sasuke lifted his leg up and placed it on his shoulder, Naruto had no idea what he was planning, until he felt the strokes of Sasuke's cock change as it plunged deeper inside of him. He couldn't help the moans that cascaded from him now as lightning charges kept spiking through him from the pleasure of that cock as it kept slamming into his prostate. His cock burned and throbbed with the want of release as he wrapped his hand around the base, fingers flying as they pumped and slid on the slippery flesh. His moans became howls that sounded like inarticulate versions of Sasuke's name. Incoherency was his state of mind now and he found the ability to speak was eluding him as only mindless moans and howls escaped his lips from the pleasurable abuse he was receiving. When Sasuke spoke those sensual words, he lost all thought, his orgasm erupting from him without warning. Thick, milky liquid coated his hand and stomach, even as some sprayed on Sasuke's stomach as well, his eyes closing shut as every nerve in his body overloaded at the same moment._

 _Sasuke couldn't control his strangled cry as he felt Naruto's inner walls constrict around his cock, the flesh gripping him tightly. Thrusting a few more times, he came screaming Naruto's name, his semen spilling into the blond. Lying there panting, he glanced down at his younger lover, seeing the same thoroughly sated expression on his face. Gently kissing him once again, he rolled off of Naruto and to the side of him, his arms immediately pulling Naruto to him. Sighing deeply, he simply nuzzled the sweaty skin at the back of Naruto's neck, his heartbeat slowly calming down. His arms tightened around the blond's waist, fingers absently brushing the skin he found there. Even as sleep was claiming him, he whispered softly, "I love you, Naruto."_

 _Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke come inside of him. His heart soared wildly when he heard Sasuke screaming out his name with such passion. He felt Sasuke collapse onto him as he tried to regain his own shaky senses. The look on Sasuke's face warmed his heart as he saw the way those dark eyes were lit as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Even if this was all a dream and he'd wake up tomorrow without Sasuke by his side, it made his heart swell knowing that_ _ **he**_ _had made Sasuke happy. Sasuke eased out of him and rolled over. Naruto felt a sense of loss as Sasuke moved away from him. That was when he felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him to lay against a firm, muscled chest. His mind almost short-circuited at the feeling. 'Cuddling…who the hell knew Sasuke was a cuddler?!' Tears slipped from his eyes as he felt the older man nuzzling the back of his neck, his hot breath fanning the hair gently. Damn it…he didn't want to wake up from this dream! He was happy for once in his life as the man he loved returned his feelings. Blue eyes widened in shock as he heard those three little words he never thought he'd hear from the stoic shinobi. His hand slid down to the arm that was holding him and laced his fingers with Sasuke's, his sudden gripping of that hand telling the dark-haired man all that he needed to know._

Gasping, Naruto shot up in his bed, the memory of the night before still assaulting his mind. Sweat rolled off of him in waves, his chest heaving with the exertion of trying to remember _how_ to breathe correctly. Heat burned in his veins as he remembered feeling Sasuke against him, thrusting into him, hearing him scream his name. Holding Naruto gently as he told him that he loved him. He groaned as he felt the need coalesce to his groin. _Damn it…this wasn't supposed to happen!_ _ **This**_ _was why I was ignoring him!_ All of this had been Sasuke's doing! Despite his eagerly responding to Sasuke's advances, he knew deep down inside what his friend had done. Pain cinched tightly through his heart as he felt the betrayal lance deep. How could he…damn the bastard! He knew, damn it, that his advanced Sharingan would ensnare Kurama. And he'd used that fact selfishly!

Wetness coated his face as he cried. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. What to do now? Recalling Sasuke's earlier expression, he now knew why the other man had looked as if he was guilt-ridden over something. Confronting Sasuke about his actions was imminent because he wanted answers! He couldn't go back to sleep and since he didn't have any new missions anyway, he at least didn't have to report for duty. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 1:00 pm. _I'll go talk with Iruka-sensei. He'll know how to handle this. At least I hope he does._ Rising from the bed he walked into his bathroom. As he washed away the traces of tears from his face, he looked up in the mirror to see bloodshot blue eyes peering back at him from his reflected image. He wouldn't be able to hide that from his foster father, but he could always pass it off as an aftereffect from the sake. Trading his pajama pants for his normal chunin outfit that consisted of black pants, a black and orange jacket and his chunin vest, his fingers stilled over the fabric as he remembered the day both he and Sasuke had obtained the elevated status. His eyes involuntarily slid over to look at a photo that had been taken that very same day of him and Sasuke. He had looked so happy. Excitement at having advanced and happiness at having Sasuke back could plainly be viewed on his face. Sasuke, who wasn't known for his varying emotional expressions, had a small smile playing on his mouth. Taking his eyes away from the photo, he tried to ignore the pain that still lingered in his chest.

Closing and locking his door behind him, he slowly made his way towards the Academy where he knew he'd find Iruka at this time of day. Over the time since Sasuke had come back, the glares had become a little less as though the villagers were finally beginning to see the shinobi that Naruto was and not as the Kyuubi itself. Waving absently to some of the kids playing outside, he continued on his way into the Academy. Fortunately, it was the kids' lunch hour so the classroom was empty. Pausing at the doorway, he saw Iruka sitting at his desk grading what looked like test papers. The brown-haired man must have felt his presence as he looked up from his task. Brown eyes lit up at the sight of the young man he considered his son. "Naruto, come in! What brings you here today?"

Naruto said nothing as he slid away from the door frame and entered the classroom. So many memories in this room – the flash of his memory of accidentally kissing Sasuke almost made him curse aloud. _Stop thinking about him, damn it! He's the reason you're so confused right now!_ Hopping onto the edge of Iruka's desk, he absently swung his legs back and forth, as he tried to think how to bring the subject matter of Sasuke up. He couldn't go into _too_ many details or Iruka would go into protective mode. And that would probably end with either the maiming or killing of one certain Uchiha.

Iruka noticed how quiet Naruto was being. Unusual behavior for the usually loud and boisterous shinobi – Iruka had to admit it had worried him. "Is something wrong, Naruto? You know that whatever it is you can talk to me about it."

Naruto looked him square in the eye and said, "Have you ever been in love with someone but were confused if they really loved you or not?"


End file.
